


The last of us

by Mesektet



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 时间线稍微有点对不上，不过不要在意，反正都是假的，编的。by 七
Relationships: Hyde/Sakura (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Kudos: 7





	The last of us

所有人都知道他们之间有过什么，又或者说，所有人都比他们更清楚两个人有过什么。

这应该是最近一场ggg*的live了，在东京的一个酒吧里面，本来就不算大的场子，因为疫情的影响，愿意出门的人更加少了。他们接下来的几场演出也已经通知取消了，虽然没有明说过，但成员们都心照不宣的，抱着最后一次上台的心情在上台表演。

也不是说会比平常认真，只是想让自己的能力之上，把这些的曲子表现得更完美一点。

sakura在打鼓的间隙抬起头来的时候，仍然一眼就看到了拥挤的场子里，在人群的最后，贴着墙站着的一个身影。

不声不响地贴着墙站着，却又一直盯着他看。

他觉得有趣，这个人以前也老来看自己的live，稍微打扮过了之后，挤在下面一群女孩子中间，也不说话，只是眼神一直钉在自己身上，整场都不会挪走。

很专注的样子，就好像舞台上只有他一个人。

都什么年龄了，怎么还来玩这一套。

两个人交换了一下属于彼此的眼神，他朝他点了点头。

现在知道他的人还活跃着的人恐怕已经不多了吧，退出了大众的视线，无论是现在工作的哪个团，都算不上特别出名。以前那些追着他每一场巡演的人，很多也已经结了婚有了孩子，整天在离开了滤镜的平凡世界里为了琐碎奔波，恐怕一年都没有机会看一场live。

但是hyde不一样，他是天生的明星，没有人不爱他。圈子里的前后辈也好，粉丝对他的爱也好，都多到了有些廉价的程度。随随便便为自己的家乡营业发几张图，也得到几千人的回应，大家都说，看起来很漂亮啊，下次一定要去看看。

可是其实和歌山什么也没有。

虽然靠着海，但是既没有什么出名的景点，也没有什么特色的食物，除了名字好听，sakura想起自己上次去的时候，连拉面店都差一点闭店了。

不仅如此，和歌山的冬天还特别的冷，因为海风的关系，比别的地方都要冷好几度。和东京一比就更不用说了，东京这种地方，就算是一年中最冷的那几个月，下着雪，街上也全是人挤人的，店里琳琅满目的商品和过期的圣诞装饰，给人一种这座城市无论如何都不会消沉的样子。

回来跟ken一提，他也觉得那个地方什么东西也没有，两个五十几岁的中年男人喝了酒，絮絮叨叨地讲自己最近的生活，年龄大了好容易胖啊，当爹不省心啊，真希望自己生的都是女儿，之类的。

我梦到你有了个小儿子，ya酱。在梦里我好像是你的邻居一样，跟你闲聊，然后你说自己带儿子来社区的游乐场玩，你说他才刚刚读小学。

我往旁边一看，一群小孩子正围着一圈打闹。我看了好一会儿，也不知道哪个是你的儿子，也不知道他和你长得像不像。

早上才收到hyde的信息。就莫名其妙的，做了个这样的梦也要告诉自己，以前也是，做了噩梦，就抱着被子来敲自己房门。

自己一开门，对方又是一副半醒不醒迷迷糊糊的样子，揉着眼睛，让人没办法就这么把他扔在外面。

结束的时候sakura照样利落，敲完最后一个音节，扔了鼓棒就下台，也没什么安可和互动，虽然下面仍然叫着他的名字，即使没多少人，但不少都是熟悉的面孔。

他和台下的这些人互相看着，看着对方一点点变老。以前那些轻飘飘的穿着和打扮，终于变得沉重，像羽毛沾了水，全都落到了地上。但是每当看到他，又会像是回到了自己十几岁的那年，还没来得及换下校服就逃了课，捏着好不容易拿到的票，冲到他的live，大声喊着sakura。

大家都是一样的——他那会也年轻得很，和现在一样留着长头发，只穿黑色的衣服，瘦得就剩个骨架，世界也没什么好惧怕的，一切都已经有了，一切都在路上。

不出意外，hyde就在后台等着。帽子摘下来，一头半白的金发，整个人都被埋在了深色的大衣里，小只得快看不见了，脸倒是感觉圆了一些，年龄大了，不知道怎么着，反而像个小孩子。

他们也有一年多没见了。

“怎么这么突然？” 虽然之间没见面的时间更久，有时候三四年都见不上。

“我回日本了呀。然后知道你还在开live，所以来看看你。”

“你不是在LA吗？”

“你怎么知道。”

“你sns不是有发吗？”

“啊，那个很多时候是公司在管……”

成员们都走了，看到hyde在，也没什么反应，见怪不怪地招呼了一声。这样的时间里，大家都像是最普通的下班族，舞台上的灯光熄灭了，去往另一个世界的道路也就关闭了，魔法失效，抓紧时间回了家。

Hyde的应付看着也很驾轻就熟，明明以前是不会发号施令的人，也不会应酬，被人针对了，只会嘟囔着撒娇，把自己的不满摆出来。

“去年我那么多演出，你一场都没来看，”后台也只剩下他们两个人了，空空荡荡的，hyde在其中一个器材箱上坐下来，“除了年初生日的时候，就没有见过面了呀。”

“毕竟都有工作啊，”sakura摸了下口袋里的烟，但终于还是没有拿出来点上，“你不也是一样吗，工作狂。”

“可是我都有给你发信息哦。”

“那我也都有回啊。”

对方这样的回复让人很不满：“ya酱你抱我一下，抱我一下我就不跟你计较了。”

怎么有人能把这样的话厚着脸皮说得这么理所应当，是因为大家都这么自然而然的纵容也爱他吗？

sakura没把自己的腹诽说出口，还是稍微弯了弯腰，把对方抱在怀里。

收拾完了东西，向工作人员道过谢之后，两个人就偷偷跑到了sakura喜欢的酒馆里，一个歪七扭八的小巷子里，就在他们工作室的旁边。酒精会让生活更轻松一些，这是所有成年人心照不宣的秘密。

“我来过这个地方，”hyde说。

“是吗，什么时候？”

“你忘啦，十几年前，我们一起巡演的时候，”他翻了翻菜单，随便点了几道小食下酒，“你当时也说这是自己很喜欢的店。”

“我是真的不记得了。”

“你记性好差。”

很多事情sakura是真的不记得，他也不是故意的。像靠近河床的沙子一样，越往前的事情，他的记忆流失得就越快，像是很多饭津津乐道的时候，后来朋友来问他，他都想不起来了。包括以前刚出道那会，居然还在台上弹过吉他，他都忘得一干二净。而当朋友拿出手机，信誓旦旦地给他在油管把视频翻出来，他才隐隐约约记起来，好像是有这么一个事。

这么久的东西，怎么还有人在看。

他扫了一眼评论，里面全是提他和hyde的，想装作不知道都不行。

所有人都比他们更清楚两个人之间发生过什么。

店里的人也并不多，以前这个时间点都是些工作时间后还要来应酬的下班族们，一直到晚上十点，生意都好得不得了。但现在也只有零零星星几个人在，也都还隔得很远，四散地坐着。hyde索性就把帽子和口罩都摘了下来，一头蓬松的短发，像是雏鸟刚刚长出来的羽毛，让人很想伸手揉一揉。

那张曾经被所有人都津津乐道的脸，终于也在没有浓妆的状态下，肆无忌惮地露出了些岁月和疲态来。

sakura是肯定不会在意这些的，他把自己散乱的头发也扎了起来。

“国外不是很多地方已经开始戒严了吗，很快这样的生活就没有了吧，”hyde左手撑着脸，有一搭没一搭地夹着碟子里面的毛豆，“年初的时候，彩虹也取消了好几场，场馆的费用，还要退票，要赔很多钱啊……”

最近每次和圈里的朋友喝酒，不管开始的话题是什么，最后总会扯到演出被取消，政府下一步也没什么具体的措施这样的事情上。难免的，每个人都没办法把注意力从疫情上移开，在这样的环境下面，全盘计划被打乱，各有各的挣扎。

“美国那边情况不好吧。”

“不太好，虽然都说不要出门，但很多人也没有办法，必须得出门吧，不然哪里来的钱呢，”他摇了摇头，“但LA是好地方哦，天空经常都是粉色的，city of angels。之前还没有出事的时候，我每次让你来，你又不愿意。”

“太远了，不怎么喜欢坐长途飞机，”sakura喝着酒，漫不经心的，“我对美国没有什么幻想。”

“不是这码事……”

“所以到底怎么会突然就回日本了，明明现在的情况，哪里都不要去是最好的吧。”

“你不要笑我，”hyde低着头，停顿了一会，“我只是觉得现在如果是世界末日……

你看，现在每天这么多坏的消息——大家都闷在家里，没有工作，也见不到朋友，每天都等着政府悬而未决的指令，就像刀架在脖子上，这不是和世界末日有些像吗。

之前很多预言家也都在说，2020是很糟糕的一年。”

“到现在还那么相信世界末日吗？”

他们以前都很信，公然打了赌，觉得这样的日子或迟或早都会到来，不是99年，也会是不久后的某一天。

现在回头看看，可见有些话确实不能说出来，说出来就会破了言灵。

“我不知道，ya酱，”他喝多了，店里的暖气开得也高，他脱掉了外套，整个人都是软软的，脸也好红，“我只是觉得，如果要死的话，还是想死在日本。”

“虽然很喜欢美国，可对日本实在是太熟悉了，毕竟在这里生活了这么多年。吃的东西也好，自己看的新闻，母语和第一语言，虽然喜欢吸血鬼这些舶来品，但归根到底，日本还是没办法抛弃的地方。  
况且爸妈也在呀，还有那么多饭，大家都太可爱了。”

去年也有人千里迢迢从地球的另一端跑过来，跟sakura说，我坐了二十多个小时的飞机，只是为了来暗黑秋樱，你的生日live。

sakura突然就想起台下的那一张张脸，心想这话确实没错。  
“你不是也在这里吗，”他突然就笑了，语气很轻快，仿佛回到了自己二十来岁的时候，以前两个人还住在一起的时候，无论是他跑去叫sakura起床，还是拉着对方出门的时候，都从来是这种声气。

“说到底世界末日这种东西，看看就好了，”他说，这么多年了，终于还是对世事低了头，“可是我还是想要去相信的，我也愿意去相信。

你不也是吗？”

对面的这个人本来是趴在桌上的，但那张已经半梦半醒的眼睛又突然睁开来，他望着他，那双眼睛又大，又明亮，无论什么时候看着别人，那里面的爱意都无法遮掩，都像是懵懵懂懂却又认定一切地爱着对方。

他一下就把自己看透了——他的确也还等待着世界末日。

多年以前的事情好像一场大雾，他们各自沿着不同的路，从看不清脸的雾里走出来。成年人哪有这么多情绪呢，hyde也好，其他人也好，现在仍旧能过个几年聚一聚， 坐下来，喝上三两杯酒，就已经很不错了。

“说起来，ya酱你们刚刚有弹新歌的demo是吗？”

“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

“就觉得，好像是待在四面都是墙壁的小房子里，”Hyde咬着筷子，“一个人裹着被子，外面下着雨，但是雨水似乎可以道灌进来，一点点地把房子填满，然后自己也在沉在深水里面，这样的感觉。”

“这到底是什么形容啊。”

两个人到了五十岁的时候，都反而开始热切地追逐起自己想要的东西了。地下团这种东西，有时候就像是圆梦一样，做一些可能并不那么大众意义上好听但是从来没做过的东西，没玩过的乐器和手段也可以拿出来试一试，但更重要的不是这个。他和hyde追求的东西不一样，对方的幻想也好，梦也好，都比他来得要大。他更看重的，还是那些身在周围的，抓得牢的东西，自己的朋友们，还有握了几十年的鼓棒。

“不过我果然还是好喜欢ya酱的鼓，和以前不一样了，但还是很喜欢。”

“以前是什么样，”sakura看着对方，没说出来hyde他自己唱歌也和以前不一样了。

“最早的时候很脆弱……？”他想了想，但还是没能找到更适合的形容，“后来在SOAP和ZIGZO的时候又不一样了，总是觉得憋着一口气。现在感觉更游刃有余了，想要有什么样的鼓点，就能有，但是核心的声音没有变，仍然很sakura。”

明明一开始是面对面坐着的，不知道从什么时候开始，对面的人就凑了过来，端着杯子就靠在他身旁，像以前很多次一样，当着所有人的面，没什么原因的，就钻到了一起。

事到如今，这么多年之后，两个人终于到了很多话都不用说出来的地步。

在东京的一个不知名的角落，这个没什么人的小酒馆里，在黑暗里，他握紧了hyde的手，就算不低下头分神去看，也知道他带着戒指，也知道他把那枚戒指戴在了无名指上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *ggg：还是说一下吧，sakura现在的一个地下团。
> 
> 突发的一篇，一直想写sh写不出来，昨天不知道为什么突然就写了三千字，所以觉得索性一口气写完吧。专心备考去啦，回头见。


End file.
